The CD 1 Individual Career Development Support (ICDS) Program will provide individualized training that is focused on advanced post-doctoral and professional degree scientists, junior or senior faculty, or other health professionals who seek career opportunities in biodefense and emerging diseases research. All Individual Trainees will also be encouraged to take part in the Group Training activities (CD 2.1 Group Product Development Training and CD 2.2 Group Biosafety Level 3 Training), and certain Individual Trainees might even decide to focus their research on Product Development or Biosafety. The research projects will exploit the extraordinary expertise and facilities available in Region VIII concerning research on bacterial and viral Category A -C priority pathogens or emerging pathogens, and they will integrate with, complement, and enhance the overall mission of the RMRCE. The goals of this program will be achieved through the following Specific Aims: * To identify and recruit the "best and brightest" scientists and health professionals. * To assist recruits, when needed, in identifying mentors who can provide the expertise and resources for the desired training in biodefense or EID research (including basic and translational research, product development and biosafety). [unreadable] To assist Mentors by identifying and providing resources that can aid the trainees in developing their careers (e.g., information on NIH workshops and trainee-appropriate funding opportunities). * To conduct Outcomes Assessment through semi-annual reports and annual reports, and to track the careers of ICDS program "alumni" through agreed-upon modes of contact (e.g., e-mail, phone, letter). * To continuously monitor the progress of trainees and the success of the trainee/mentor relationship by maintaining regular, informal communication with both the trainee and the mentor. The Individual Career Development Support Program directly supports the RMRCE's objective of providing trained personnel for biodefense and emerging infectious diseases research. Most if not all of the trainees will work in the laboratories of RMRCE-funded Pis, and will thus contribute to the successful attainment of research project goals. The working relationship between each trainee and the projects/cores of the RMRCE will depend on the Mentor and the aims of the Trainee's research project.